The primary aim of this application is to conduct a randomized, controlled clinical trial of a specialized mental health service delivery system specifically developed for prodromal psychotic disorders. The intervention is Family-aided Assertive Community Treatment (FACT). The proposed study will be part of a larger program, Portland Identification and Early Referral (PIER), under foundation and Center for Mental Health Center sponsorship, that has established a population-based system of early detection for Greater Portland, Maine. Previous and present effort has educated and trained the community-at-large and all health, education and other professionals, with the result that referrals are occurring at the expected frequency. The principle strategy is to intervene early, prior to onset, in the course of the onset of psychotic disorders to arrest the development of psychotic symptoms and functional disability. The test treatment is a specialized combination of psychoeducational multifamily group and assertive community treatment. In pilot studies FACT has led to very low rates of conversion to psychosis and very high rates of engagement and retention in treatment, thereby decreasing the burden on the family and the community. The goal of the treatment is prevention of psychosis and disability. [unreadable] [unreadable] This study will assess experimentally the clinical effectiveness of this new type of mental health service. Other domains of outcome include cognitive dysfunction and functional disability. The project will support an EDIPFACT team of clinical staff with the ability to: a. foster detection of prodromal disorders in the Greater Portland community by general practitioners, guidance counselors, mental health professionals and the general public; b. accurately assess individuals at high risk for psychosis; c. reliably deliver an evidence-based psychosocial and, if indicated, pharmacological treatment package using standardized methodology. The research study will test, in a randomized controlled trial, the symptomatic and functional outcome of treatment in 96 subjects ages 12 to 35 identified by that system. It will allow the analysis of key social factors contributing to psychosis and their interaction with the treatment conditions and each other. [unreadable] [unreadable]